Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Piekło - Pieśń III
Dante i Wergili przekraczają bramę piekieł i zatrzymują się w przedsionku, gdzie cierpią dusze ludzi, którym na ziemi dobro i zło było równie obojętne; następnie docierają do brzegów Acherontu i obserwują Charona przewożącego dusze potępione. Oślepiony błyskawicą Dante pada - "jako pada człowiek senny" - i w tym omdleniu zostaje przeniesiony na drugi brzeg rzeki. 1 „Przeze mnie droga w miasto utrapienia, :Przeze mnie droga w wiekuiste męki, :Przeze mnie droga w naród zatracenia. 4 Jam dzieło wielkiej, sprawiedliwej ręki. :Wzniosła mię z gruntu Potęga wszechwłodna, :Mądrość najwyższa, Miłość pierworodna; 7 Starsze ode mnie twory nie istnieją, :Chyba wieczyste — a jam niepożyta! :Ty, który wchodzisz, żegnaj się z nadzieją..." 10 Na odrzwiach bramy ten się napis czyta, :O treści memu duchowi kryjomej. :„Mistrzu — szepnąłem — z tych słów groza świta!" 13 A on mi na to, jak człowiek świadomy: :„Tu oczyść serce podłością zatrute, :Tu zabij w sobie wszelki strach znikomy. 16 Do miejsc my przyszli, gdzie czynią pokutę :Owi, com mówił, boleści dziedzice, :Duchy ze skarbu poznania wyzute". 19 Dłoń mi na dłoni położył i lice :Ukazał jasne, duchem natchnął śmiałem, :Po czym wprowadził w głębin tajemnice. 22 Stamtąd westchnienia, płacz, lament chorałem :Biły o próżni bezgwiezdnej tajniki: :Więc, już na progu stając, zapłakałem. 25 Okropne gwary, przeliczne języki, :Jęk bólu, wycia, to ostre, to bledsze, :I rąk klaskania, i gniewu okrzyki 28 Czyniły wrzawę, na czarne powietrze :Lecącą wiru wieczystymi skręty, :Jak piasek, gdy się z huraganem zetrze. 31 Nieświadomości skrępowany pęty: :„Mistrzu — spytałem — skąd ten chór boleści, :Kto ów lud taką snadź rozpaczą zdjęty?" 34 On rzekł: „Męczarnię takiej podłej treści :Znoszą w tym miejscu te dusze mizerne, :Które bez hańby żyły i bez cześci. 37 Są zaś wmieszane między owe bierne :Rzesze aniołów, które samolube :Żyły, ni wrogie Bogu, ni też wierne. 40 Niebo ich nie chce, gdyż niosłyby zgubę :Jego piękności; piekło je wyklucza, :Gdyżby z nich gorsi mogli zyskać chlubę". 43 Ja znowu: „Mistrzu, co im to dokucza, :Że tak biadają głosami rozpaczy?" :A on wysłuchał mię i tak poucza: 46 „Wiedzą, że skonu dzień im się nie znaczy, :A ciemnym bytem tak są tutaj mali, :Że wszystko inne przenieśliby raczej. 49 Świat nie dopuścił, aby w sławie trwali; :Litość ni sąd się nimi nie opieka; :Nie mówmy o nich; popatrz i pójdź dalej". 52 A wtem proporczyk ujrzałem, z daleka :Mknący tak szybko, jakby go nosiła :Dłoń niegodnego spoczynku człowieka. 55 Za nim niezmierna czerń smugą się wiła; :Nigdy bym nie był uwierzył na słowo, :Że tyle ludu śmierć już wytraciła. 58 Poznałem kilku między bezcechową :Ciżbą; pośród nich szła mara człowieka, :Co z trwogi wielką skaził się odmową. 61 Więc zrozumiałem, że tu śmierć zawleka :I tłoczy razem owe podłe sotnie, :Których Bóg i czart równo się wyrzeka. 64 Nędznym, co w świecie żyli nieżywotnie, :Rój os i przykra kąsa ciało mszyca; :Jęczą, gdy ból im do żywego dotnie. 67 Od tych ukąszeń krew tryska na lica, :Którą u stóp ich łzami napojoną :Kłąb glist natrętnych kałduny nasyca. 70 Potem, gdy inną wzrok posłałem stroną, :Nad wielką rzeką ujrzę ludu ławy. :„Mistrzu — powiadam — niech mi dozwolono 73 Będzie zapytać: Kto są? Jakie sprawy :Każą im śpieszyć? Ile zmierzch dozwoli :Rozeznać, widzę, że krok niosą żwawy". 76 A on: „Na powieść o nich przyjdzie kolej, :Kiedy staniemy razem z nieszczęsnemi :Nad Acherontem, strumieniem niedoli". 79 Więc wzrok ze wstydu spuściwszy ku ziemi, :Zamilkłem, nie chcąc dłużej być natrętem. :I tak do rzeki brzegów szliśmy niemi. 82 Wtem spojrzę, w łodzi mknie owym odmętem :Starzec kędziorów sędziwych i brody, :Wołając: „Gorze wam, duchom przeklętym! 85 Nie pójdziecie wy na niebieskie gody: :Przybywam przewieźć was po czarnej strudze :W ciemności wieczne, na żar i na chłody. 88 A ty, co jeszcze ciało masz w posłudze, :Duch żyw! Co robisz w umarłych narodzie?..." :Kiedy zaś widział, że z odejściem żmudzę: 91 „Z innej przystani i po innej wodzie :Jest wyznaczony szlak twojej podróży, :Wypada tobie lżejszej szukać lodzie". 94 „Niech się, Charonie, w tobie gniew nie burzy! — :Rzekł Mistrz — tak życzą tam, gdzie śladem chcenia :Zaraz czyn kroczy; wara pytać dłużej!" 97 Więc lic kosmatych surowość odmienia :Przewoźnik, włodarz czarnowodnej rzeki, :W krąg ócz mający obrączki z płomienia. 100 Ale tym nagim i znużonym szczęki :Dzwoniły, w lica strach zachodził siny, :Gdy usłyszeli swój los niedaleki. 103 Boga, rodziców, ludzkość, narodziny :I dzień, i miejsce swych narodzin klęli, :I syny swoje, i swych synów syny. 106 Potem się sparli, łkając nad topieli :Brzegiem, skąd wszyscy pójdą na męczarnie, :Co żyć w bojaźni bożej nie umieli. 109 Bies Charon ócz swych zaświeca latarnie, :Drogę wskazując i kupą ich goni, :A gdzie nie idą w ład, tam wiosłem garnie. 112 Jako pod jesień drzewo liście roni :Jedno po drugim — aż się konar wdowi :Nagim, ze stroju wyzutym, odsłoni, 115 Tak ci dziedzice grzechu Adamowi :Jedno po drugim zlatają mu w sudno, :Niby na wabia sokół w dłoń łowcowi. 118 I jadą przez toń ciemnościami brudną, :A nim na brzeg je przeciwny wysadzi, :Po tamtej stronie znów od gości ludno. 121 „Synu mój — tak Mistrz swoję rzecz prowadzi — :Lud, co umiera w nieprzyjaźni bożej, :Z ziemi wszech krańców tutaj się gromadzi. 124 Co rychlej wszyscy rzekę przebyć skorzy, :Bo tak ich boska sprawiedliwość bodzie, :Że zmniejsza lęku, a pragnienie mnoży. 127 Nie chodzą duchy dobre ku tej wodzie; :Wiesz teraz, czemu, widząc cię w ich kole, :Chciał tobie Charon stawać na przeszkodzie". 130 Gdy skończył mówić, całe czarne pole :Drgnęło tak mocno, że kiedy przypomnę, :Jeszcze mi dzisiaj znój stawa na czole. 133 Z pola łez wianie buchnęło ogromne, :Przeleciał po nim gromu błysk czerwienny :I omdlały mi zmysły nieprzytomne, 136 I padłem, jako pada człowiek senny. Piekło 03